


The Pink Among the Black and White World

by Lzzii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Multiple ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzzii/pseuds/Lzzii
Summary: MultiSaku Oneshots. Something for everyone's favorite Sakura ship.





	The Pink Among the Black and White World

_You can tiptoe on the line of madness,_   
_Just be sure to watch your step at night._   
_Creeping up beside you, little mistress._   
_They're coming to take your mind, coming to take your mind._

The teen walked the school hall with a heavy heart. She had just learned that her crush had ran away a week earlier. She barely made it out of the building before her bullies shoved her to the ground. No one came to help, and at this point Sakura didn't care.

She walked away from the school with a scratch on her upper right arm. Her walk took her to the woods. The woods were off limits, but Sakura still entered. The sounds of a busy world dissipated as the wood's silence held like a barrier.

Once the outside world was out of view, someone joined her.

"Hello Dei," she greeted.

"You're hurt," the blond stated. "Kisame could smell the blood."

Sakura sighed. "It's just a scratch, just the usual wound one gets with bullies."

"The outside is dangerous."

The sounds of yelling pulled Sakura's attention. After assuring the blue tinted man that she was okay, the group settled into the usual routine. After her homework was finished, Sakura looked to hang out with the only other female there.

As she and Konan chatted, time flew by. Soon the sun began to set and Sakura packed her school bag. She promised to return the next day and left for home.

_You can wander down the path of poison,_   
_Moving with the shadows in the trees._   
_Take your hand and lead you to voices._   
_Make your reality, make your reality..._

The day was a good one. Sakura ran through the woods happily. She was having such a good time, that she didn't see the root sticking out of the ground. Sakura tripped, but before she hit the log in front of her, a set of strings caught her and pulled her to safety.

"Thanks Sasori."

The redhead said nothing and carried her to the clearing. He sat on the nearest stump. The group was having a meeting and she was the main topic. Again.

Time passed quickly yet again and Sakura was walking with one of the males. She looked at him and sighed. She stopped before she got too close to edge.

"What's on your mind?"

The male shook his head and removed his mask, feeling the need to be serous.

"Sunset is coming faster and faster. It'll be winter soon enough, Sakura. We'll be leaving soon, but... Sakura, we won't be returning in the spring. Not this time. This is the last time we'll be here. Nobody wants to leave you behind. If you aren't with us by the first frost, then you're going to be alone again. We have to move on."

_Do you want to be freaks like us?_   
_Keep on getting lost in the rush?_   
_Call it habit, I got to have it, _   
_Playing it safe is not enough._   
_See the wild burning in your eyes._   
_Feel the dark, turn it into light._   
_Playing with magic, it's automatic._   
_We're not the monsters in your dreams,_   
_We're just freaks, we're just freaks._

She was angry. She was hurt. She should have gone to the hospital. The tree fell. It was the fifth to fall since she entered the woods. Sakura collapsed next to the tree and cried. She was picked up and held close.

Sakura clung to Hidan. Holding her kept him calm. He wanted to kill the ones who hurt her, the ones responsible for the way he was holding her. Sakura looked at everyone.

"I'm staying."

Sakura felt stronger then she had ever been. After her body had been found, she smiled. Death hadn't been too bad to her. She was spending her afterlife with those she considered friends. She had unlocked her abilities. Moving on had been easier for them. When they were given reincarnation, Sakura made only one request...

"Let us meet again. We need each other. Please."

The being she asked looked her and smiled...

To be continued?


End file.
